


Bobby It's Cold Outside

by Hazmatqueen



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazmatqueen/pseuds/Hazmatqueen
Summary: Poppy makes it all the way to work in a snow storm.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1: The bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Its been a minute since I have written for this fandom but I got this idea while listening to Christmas music. This will be a very short 3 chapter story. It will be sweet and simple. Not beta read. Hope you enjoy it if you read it.

Of course today was the day that Poppy had decided to turn down getting a ride to work with Erdene and they had gotten an unexpected snow storm. Well not fully unexpected but instead of the light dusting they were supposed to get, somehow 10 inches of snow had fallen that night. Of course it was also on a day where she needed to dress professionally and she couldn’t wear jeans. She did her best to dress warmly without having to carry too much extra with her, managing to only have to throw a pair of heels in to her purse she trudged through the snow in her winter jacket, a pencil skirt that she wore over fleece lined leggings (she would take them off at work) and her snow boots. It was the week before Christmas, it wasn't unusual for them to get snow but a snow this big, and this early on in the season, meant that the winter was going to be a very long and icy one. 

She made it to work, only to find that Gil had closed the office that day. The email that she did not see was sent as soon as she had left her apartment. She didn’t hear her phone though go off through her thick earmuffs and coat hood. She stood slightly defeated in front of the office for a few moments before deciding to head to the bookstore/café that was around the corner. The shop was new and there was a new JoJo Moyes book out, the unexpected day off gave her the perfect opportunity to check out both. 

The shop was quiet and warm and beautifully decorated for Christmas. The building itself was old and during restorations they had found an old stone fireplace that had been covered up. She remembered seeing an article about it in the paper, the bookstores unnamed owner wanted to preserve the history so he had paid a lot of money to get it working again. Not many people were there that day so poppy was lucky enough to find a big arm chair right by the fire to set her stuff down on. Poppy searched the bookshelves for the book, pleased that it didn’t take her that long to find. She made note that this shop was well stocked in Q.B. Noyouko books. Quincey had been working with her for the last 9 months and it was great to see a local shop support a local author. He had quickly become one of her best friends and even though he had finished his book for Mr. Lam, Quincey had agreed to sign a 5 year 15 book contract with Giant Goldfish.

She made her way to the coffee bar area of the store when she noticed a familiar face behind the counter. “Gyu? What are you doing here? How many jobs do you have?” He smiled at Poppy, “Well Mr. Quincey owns this place and with me being on body guard duty whenever Tora isn't around it's convenient to be close to the office.” Of course Quincey owned this place, poppy thought to herself. “What can I get you?” He asked her. She ordered a large hot chocolate with extra whip cream and made her way back to her cozy spot.

Before opening her book, she glanced out a window close by and noticed that it had started to snow even harder. It would be fine, she would wait out the storm and she would walk the few blocks to the subway station and then the additional 8 blocks back to her apartment. It would be fine. 

She had briefly thought about texting Tora, but it had been a week since she had last seen him. It wasn't unusual, he was busy. What was unusual was that they had not spoken either. The first week of December they had gotten into a small argument about whether or not she could put up some Christmas decorations in his apartment. It had gone unresolved and the following week when she had brought decorations over. She was hoping that once he saw the decorations he would feel more inclined to let her. Especially when he saw the cute snowman stockings she had gotten to hang up on his lockers, and the sprig of mistletoe to hang in his kitchen doorway. It had ended with her attempting to slam the heavy metal front door of his apartment after calling him a scrooge. It was their first Christmas together and she was just trying to make it special for him. 

She got 2 chapters into her book when her phone dinged. 

Tora: Why the hell did you leave your apartment today? Quincey said Gil canceled work today.

She read the text and rolled her eyes. Gyu must have told him she was there.That was one way to break the silence of the past week. 

Poppy: I didn’t see the email until I had already gotten to work. 

Tora: What are you doing now? The snow isn’t going to let up any time soon. 

Poppy: I am hanging out at that new bookstore, that apparently Quincey owns, near the office. Thanks for telling me by the way. 

Tora: He wanted to keep it anonymous. How are you planning to get home?

Poppy: I’ll walk to the subway and take that. It will be fine Tora. 

There was no answer, so she went back to reading her book. She was sure he was even more annoyed with her now. She glanced out the window again, it still hadn’t let up and she was sure there was another 4in of snow that had accumulated. She was sure though it would let up soon, the forecast had not called for it to last past 3pm that day. It was only 10 am now, she would hang around and read for a while longer and then head home. 

She sat completely engrossed in her book. Gyu had come to check on her asking if she wanted a refill. She nodded and he brought it over to her. Other than that small distraction nothing could tear her eyes away from her book. She only looked up when she heard Gyu say, “Oh hey Big Bro.” She peaked around the back of her chair to see a snow covered and very grumpy looking Tora standing by the front door.


	2. Rolling Blackouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is not taking the subway home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this might be longer than 3 chapters.... 🤷♀️
> 
> Hope you all aren't mad about that lol. I will replay to comments soon! Thanks for reading!

Tora was wearing well fitted boot leg pants, snow boots, a North Face jacket and a black never summer beanie. His nose was slightly red from the cold and his eyes locked on hers the instant she peeked out from behind her chair. 

Bobby was cute today, well she was cute all the time but maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a week that made it stand out more. Her cheeks were flushed from the fire and the glow of the hearth formed a halo around her curled brown hair. She frowned slightly turned away from him. 

She wasn't sure how but he always looked so handsome… all the time. Even when he is sick. It made it hard to stay mad at him. When she saw him with snow still clinging to his eyelashes, the frustration of the week before melted away. "No Pops! You got to hold your ground on this, it's your first Christmas together and it might be the only decent one he has had his entire life." 

When she asked him what his favorite holiday traditions were he answered with a shrug saying he didn't really have time for them. That was why she was going to change that, this year they would make traditions of their own. 

He sat himself down in the armchair across from hers. It was warm, "thank fuck" he thought. It was a total of 5° outside and if he were to stick Poppy outside the snow would literally go up to her knees at this point. How she had gotten to work was beyond him… but that was his persistent little hamster and he loved that about her. 

He took off his hat and shook the snow from his hair before saying, "you've gotten pretty far in that book, are you ever planning on buying it or just reading it here until the snows up to your neck and you're stuck here until June?" 

"I'm going to buy it… but I'll buy it tomorrow, when I get paid…" she said. He sighed and leaned forward to take the book gently out of her hands. "I'll get it for you. Come on let's get going. The snow is too deep and I don't want you walking in it. Also the roads are too packed with snow, alright if you come back to my place? It's closer." 

She really wanted to get the book herself but she had learned to pick her battles with him on things like this. Small things, let him, big things that she could do on her own because she was an adult, firmly tell him no and he will only mope about it for an hour or so. "Fine, but really I can get home on my own. I know how busy you are."

Right, she must still be mad at him about the Christmas decorations. Lots of change all at once was hard on him and going from Quincey forcing him to just one ugly sweater party a year to his entire apartment looking like an ugly sweater had thrown up on it… was too much. But he did have to admit the snow men were amusing. After their fight though he had been working on a small surprise to make it up to her. "Sweetheart, it's really dangerous out right now. If I didn't have a truck it would be damn near impossible to get around. Besides, our dear princess Q is in the mountains this weekend at one of the ski resorts. I'm not busy until he gets back."

She began to think it over and she watched him as he went to purchase her book. She was sure she could convince him to let her go home. It was close to the end of the month, maybe she needed to re-up on her subway pass before the start of the year? That could work. It was rare for him to get much alone time, this could be a good opportunity for him, and what if she got stuck at his place all weekend long? She wouldn't mind it but she didn't want to cross any boundaries by making him feel obligated to have her stay there. 

She had finished putting on her winter clothes and watched as he walked back over to her carrying a paper bag. He couldn't help but smell at her, with her ear muffin and poofy jacket she looked like the kid from "A Christmas Story." Just because he didn't celebrate Christmas like everyone else. Didn't mean he hadn't seen the classic Christmas movies. Christmas Vacation was probably his favorite. 

"Come on kid let's get going before the snow is too tall for you to walk through." 

"Tora, really just drop me off at the subway. I need to re-up my pass anyway and if it keeps snowing like this and I'm at your place, I could end up stuck there until after Christmas." It was an exaggeration of course but she still wanted to point it out. 

As he opened the door she felt the cold of the wind bite at her face. She winced, Poppy had not been braced for that kind of chill. He watched her reaction "Bobby, I will be damned if I let you walk home at any point during this storm." He wasn't going to tell her he hoped she got snowed in with him for that long. 

Just as she was about to argue both their phones beeped with a news update and shortly after they heard the distinct sound of the power being cut in the building. Tora took out his phone to look at the notification that had been sent. Position his phone between them so they could both read.

It said: ALERT! DUE TO HEAVY SNOW FALL THERE ARE ROLLING BLACKOUTS THROUGHOUT THE CITY. RESIDENTS ARE ENCOURAGED TO SEEK SHELTER AND AVOID TRAVELING FOR LONGER THAT 15MIN AT A TIME.

There was also a new news article sent out by their local new station saying that the power outages were also affecting the generators for the subway station. 

"Well, sweetheart, it looks like you are coming home with me." Tora said as he read the head line.


	3. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise for Poppy at Tora's Place.
> 
> Quincey is involved and insists on matching Christmas PJs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my story. I am sorry it took me so long to get this up and I promise I will reply to the comments soon! Things have been a bit busy, so I am really sorry for the delay. Anyway I am going to ask for some help! I think the following chapter needs some smut... and I don't know how to write smut. Would there be anyone willing to beta read for me? Also smut means I will be changing the rating on this one so if anyone isn't into it then know that is why it changed.

They stepped outside and as soon as Poppy tried walking through the snow she sank up to just slightly above her knees. Tora just shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. “It would be easier if you let me give you a piggyback ride.”

“Tora, that is sweet of you but I think I can manage.” She said as she took another step, or tried to but fell forward head first into the snow. She felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. “Bobby, seriously let me fuckin carry you so we can get to the truck faster. I’m freezing my balls off out here.” Poppy agreed. Even with Tora’s height he still had a hard time walking through the snow. It was just below his knees at this point and though his boots were waterproof his pants were not so his calves were soaking wet and freezing. 

They made it to the truck and when they were situated inside Tora blasted the heat and turned on the seat warmers. It wasn't often that he used this vehicle but he was glad he had it on days like today, but with the amount of snow they tracked in with them he was for sure going to have to get the car detailed in the next week. Poppy took off her ear muffs and said “Hey Tora, are you really sure that it's alright if I stay with you? We haven’t talked much since I tried to get you to decorate for Christmas.”

“It’s fine sweetheart.” Was all he said as he pulled the truck into the road. Over the last week, he had been busy with Quincey but he had also been trying to think of a way to apologize to Poppy about the Christmas decorations. He had finally decided that he would decorate his whole apartment. Tree, lights, stockings, a wreath on the inside of his door, the whole nine yards. Yes, the inside of his door. He didn't need his neighbors asking questions or thinking he was going soft. 

Quincey had helped him pick out the tree and the ornaments. “Tora, I cant believe that she has actually gotten you into the Christmas Spirit! Even if it is to make it up to her!” Quincey had been beside himself when Tora called him and explained the situation. “Obviously you are going to need to get a real Tree, a 6ft blue spruce would fit nicely next to your television…” He rattled on and on about different decorations for different rooms in Tora's place. Quincey even insisted on getting them matching PJs, saying that if he did not get a Christmas card with them wearing them, Tora was fired.

Tora was about ready to kill Quincey at this point and didn't care what the repercussions were until they walked past a jewelry shop and spotted a necklace. It would be the perfect Christmas present for Bobby. It was sterling silver and had a heart shaped pendant on it that was decorated in what the description said were Olive branches. He purchased it quickly, ignoring his companions' comments about it being too simple and that he couldn’t believe that Tora was actually buying jewelry for someone. 

This adventure had been 2 days after their fight and he had spent the rest of the week trying to figure out how to get Poppy to come back over to his place. This snow storm though was working in his favor. He had left his apartment to head to the bookstore the instant that Gyu had let him know that somehow she had made it to work that day. The rolling blackouts had been an extra stroke of good luck, and them affecting the subway generators created a legitimate excuse for her to come over. Hell he had even done some grocery shopping 2 days ago, not in anticipation of the storm but with the intent of cooking for her. But with the amount of food he purchased they would be set for 4 days at least. 

They sat in silence for most of the drive home. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was a heavy silence. Full of promise of conversation, regret for fighting and need for resolution and comfort. She wanted nothing more than to say sorry first, but this time she had felt that she shouldn’t be the one to offer that first. But the last week had been hard, not speaking with him. She had begun to love waking up to his good morning texts and falling asleep to his good night calls. She also found that the man that was prone to suppressing his feelings had an amazing sense of humor. It took him a while to be that vulnerable with her but when he started sending her memes throughout the day it quickly became one of her favorite reasons to love him. She missed him. 

She was just about to say something when they pulled up to Tora’s apartment building. He parked in the car park under his building and they made their way up to the steps leading to his front door. When they got to the landing in front of his door he pulled out his keys and paused, he turned to face her and said “Poppy, close your eyes.”

Confused she looked at him “What? Why?” She asked him. 

“Come on Bobby, just do it.” He sighed. She brought up her mittened hands and pressed them firmly to her face. She heard the door open and then felt his hands on her shoulders, guiding her inside. “Keep ‘em shut, just a little longer.” Tora said. She heard the door close and then him walking around the apartment. Finally she felt his hands on her shoulders, he was standing behind her. He kissed her temple and quietly said “Open your eyes, Poppylan.” 

Her jaw dropped as she took in the room around her. It was exquisite and so wonderfully decorated she didn't know how to respond. Poppy was sure that Quincey had been involved in this but she didn't care. He had decorated and there was even a small package under the tree. “Do you like it?” She heard him ask from behind her. 

“Tora, it's beautiful.”


End file.
